Dobengal
|mark location= |occupation=Mage |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |magic=Spatial Magic (Teleportation Magic) Rainbow Beam |manga debut=Chapter 283 |anime debut=Episode 164 |japanese voice= |english voice=Ben Ambroso |image gallery=yes }} Dobengal (ドーベンガル Dōbengaru) is a Mage of the wizard guild Sabertooth, and ranks within its top 10 members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 5 Appearance Dobengal is a lean young man with medium length spiky hair and is easily distinguished from the other members of his guild by the mask he wears, which obscures the lower half of his face. His dress sense is similar to that of a ninja and he has Roman numerals tattooed on his fingers, ordered starting from I'' on his right little finger and ''X ending on his left little finger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 6 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Dobengal is present with the rest of the Sabertooth members in Crocus during the Grand Magic Games, while Natsu is attacking their lodging, wanting to battle his Guild's Master. When Natsu reaches Jiemma, Jiemma calls on Dobengal to attack Natsu. He charges towards Natsu telling him that he won't let him reach his master and attacks Natsu, but Natsu dodges Dobengal's attack, and proceeds to defeat him with a single punch, shocking the rest of his Guild members, who, in turn, state Natsu to rank within Sabertooth's ten strongest members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 5-7 Dobengal later joins up with Sabertooth and the rest of Fiore's Mage guilds to help defend the country from the potential upcoming Dragon attack as requested by the King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 13-14 Following this speech, Dobengal and the rest of Sabertooth are sent to protect a different part of Crocus,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 3 where, before long, they are confronted by a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 As the aforementioned Dragon begins to rampage, Dobengal stands helpless, unable to so much as harm it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 9 Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. A week after Tartaros is defeated Dobengal, along with other Sabertooth members, welcomes back Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector and Minerva, joining the guild in a joyous celebration among the latter's return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Pages 22-24 Alvarez Empire arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Rainbow Beam: During his fight against Natsu, Dobengal was seen to be able to use Magic similar to Rainbow Fire emitted from his arms.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 166 (Unnamed) Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): When he was battling Natsu, he was shown to use Teleportation Magic to move around him. Enhanced Speed: During his fight with Natsu, Dobengal was seen to be able to move at a very high speed. Equipment Smokebombs: During his fight with Natsu, he threw several smoke bombs at him to create a smokescreen, allowing him to attack. Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth *Rebellion within Sabertooth *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth Members